No sé cómo hacerlo
by otk.chn
Summary: Ella no se siente con valentía, no sabe como hacerlo, pero debe hacérselo saber a como de lugar. Después de todo lo hicieron juntos...¿no?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

* * *

**No sé cómo hacerlo**

_Capitulo 1_

* * *

Simplemente ha pasado el tiempo, seguramente se ha vuelto más bonita, y posiblemente Ryoma ha cambiado su actitud hacia ella.

Después de unos cuantos -numerosos- intentos por parte de los sempais y ella, Ryoma ha abierto los ojos y muy sutilmente la ha hecho parte de su vida.

Al ser ambos personas distraídas, ni habían notado cuanto tiempo pasaban juntos en la azotea, o cuantas veces Sakuno portaba una porción más de bentō para que él merendara con ella.

Especialmente cuando sus labios tuvieron su primer roce a los 12, no pensaron que la valiente seria Sakuno, y el tímido, Ryoma. Porque aquella vez, cuando ya todos se habían ido del aeropuerto, y Sakuno había llegado –"un poco"- tarde, no se lo pensó ni dos veces al saltar y abrazarse de él. Se le paso por la cabeza mil veces el hecho de que él ya no estaría por ahí cuando ella llegara, así que fue una sorpresa el que alguien llegara y se burlase de ella por su gran cualidad puntual.

Al principio se le había ocurrido darle miles de besos en sus mejillas por el tiempo que no lo vería, pero luego recapacito y pensó que una agitada de manos seria más atractiva para él y muchísimo menos irreal para ella. Se dijo que tenía el derecho de darle por lo menos un abrazo, y si le era posible, un beso en la mejilla. Pero cuando él de la sorpresa cayó sentado en los sillones de la sala de abordaje con ella encima, Sakuno reaccionó de manera rápida y torpe, y se topo con una textura que sus labios no identificarían como "mejilla". Cabe decir que ella no fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos al entregarle aquella pelotita del número uno del mundo, y él no fue capaz de reaccionar ni siquiera con su acostumbrada hostilidad.

* * *

Un día llego de América con 16 años, una actitud igual de molesta que siempre, le pidió volver a las clases de fin de semana y de un momento a otro en vez de estar diciéndole que doblase sus rodillas o recogiera su cabello, se amoldaba detrás de ella, pegaba su espalda contra el cuerpo de él, y maniobraba enseñándole los mismos ejercicios mientras ella enrojecía y titubeaba moviendo su raqueta -sujeta igualmente por él-

Luego de un tiempo, las comidas de los sempais pasaron a ser "citas dobles" con Ann y Momo solamente, y estas mismas a ser simplemente de ellos dos caminando por la plaza o dando de comer a los lindos patitos que se paseaban en el lago del Seigaku.

Sin darse cuenta Sakuno se encontraba esperando a un Ryoma -mayor de edad- a la entrada de su universidad, mientras él conducía su lindo auto nuevo para recogerla.

Sin estar lo suficientemente atenta se pasaba muchísimo mas tiempo con él que poniendo atención a sus clases de floristería y jardinería profesional avanzada, y para colmo, se había ido a vivir más en el departamento de Ryoma que en su propiedad después de la muerte natural de su abuela.

Pagaba sus estudios y ayudaba a Ryoma con algunas cuentas gracias a la pensión heredada, Ryoma viajaba de vez en cuando por sus torneos - y con lo que ganaba, iba a visitarla cada que se le venía en gana con su propio dinero-

* * *

Es entonces cuando repasando cada momento que vivió con Ryoma, y lo que viven, tal vez…lo que vivirán también, es que se da cuenta que ya no se besan con la misma inocencia de antes, y deja que él entre un poco más en su cavidad bucal, recorriendo con su lengua deliciosamente su boca.

En el presente se siente lista en todo el sentido de la palabra, es medio mes menor que él, sus conocimientos sobre jardinería han dado frutos, y ahora tiene una plaza en dos pasillos de 7, del gran mall. "Su novio" es un tenista profesional, y aunque sabe que él no es para nada elocuente, siente la necesidad de él por -y no quiere sonrojarse más al decirlo- tocarla. Sakuno lo siente cada vez que él llega de algún torneo y la besa con intensidad, pero sin dejarse llevar.

Hoy fue en busca de su amiga Tomoka, porque Ryoma no pudo llegar para san Valentín, pero igual quiere darle un regalo mañana cuando él regrese con ese motivo. Tomoka es un poco más atrevida y le hace probarse cuanto encaje ve, ella es un poco más recatada y conservadora y le pide que escoja algo menos revelador. Al fin han estado de acuerdo en que un encaje grueso color blanco se le vera inocente como su personalidad, y el encaje - que a disgusto de Tomoka no muestra nada- se le vera tan tentador que ni Ryoma lo podrá ignorar.

Con 19 años esta su vida hecha, y lo único que la pone nerviosa, es que después de meses de saber que él la desea de esa manera, ella este apunto de entregársele, y él ya no la quiera a su lado.

* * *

Pero eso queda borrado de su pensamiento cuando Ryoma a la noche llega de sorpresa, y ella solo se estaba convenciendo frente al espejo de que aquel conjunto es el indicado.

Ryoma no se mueve y los dos se miran asombrados a través del espejo, ella no puede creer lo que está ocurriendo, acaba de salir de la ducha, el cabello le escurre, y el encaje se está transparentando gracias al agua que le gotea.

Ryoma la mira de arriba abajo, por delante con el espejo, y por detrás sin ningún reflejo. Y los dos sienten como la temperatura de esa habitación escuece. Una por vergüenza y el otro por calentura.

-¿Para quién es?- Le pregunta serio, pero la voz se le escucha ronca, eso la sonroja.

-Pa- se aclara la voz, que le ha salido aguda por el asombro- para ti- rehúye de su mirada.

No se da cuenta de lo que él está haciendo hasta que siente como la rodea con una mano y toca su vientre despacio. La gira lentamente y deposita un casto beso en su clavícula, haciéndola temblar.

-L...lo..., y...yo

-Shh

La besa despacio, y coloca sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella. No la deja decir nada más porque no está en su mente el controlarse.

Busca desesperado el que ella le deje pasar, y la relame cuando se encuentra dentro de su boca. Sus lenguas se tocan y lo hacen con tanta desesperación que Sakuno susurra un gemido, y Ryoma gruñe.

Las manos que estaba en su cintura suben y sin pensárselo acorralan sus pechos como en jaulas, aunque se sientan tan a gusto encarcelados. Ante esa acción Sakuno pega su cuerpo al de Ryoma intentando ignorar la corriente de electricidad que le ha bajado hasta _allí, _donde el vientre se pierde en medio de sus dos piernas.

Ryoma baja hasta sus muslos y sin hacer grandes esfuerzos se rodea su cintura con ella misma, mientras sus sexos se rozan, Sakuno le muerde cuidadosamente la lengua con los dientes y casi trastabilla con esa acción. La acuesta ligeramente sobre la cama intercalando una pierna de ella con una suya, baja por su cuello y se detiene en el troza de encaje que cubre muy poco el valle de sus senos.

Sorprendida y sin demasiada fuerza-porque no ha tenido desde que él ha llegado de improvisto- intenta cerrar las piernas, y es que esta tan caliente _allí _abajo, no se da cuenta pero ha rozado a Ryoma, y él ha soltado un gruñido que le ha encantado.

-N...No- su voz suena ronca y varonil.

Sakuno alza de nuevo su rodilla y siente algo duro contra ella, antes de mirar en medio de las piernas de él ya sabe lo que hay ahí y no puede evitar sonrojarse, el vuelve a gruñir, y en vez de decir algo toma el control de su propio cuerpo y con la pierna que tiene entre las dos de ella repite la acción sobre Sakuno.

-Mo...Mou- gime ella, y es que si así sintió él cuando ella movió su rodilla, entiende porque gruñe.

No es momento de pensar en Tomoka, pero como su mejor amiga, sabe que ella no conoce nada del sexo masculino, así que al llegar de compras le ha hecho ver...

Ryoma-k...kun- le ha abierto las piernas y se ha colado entre ellas.

Le ha hecho ver una escena erótica, recuerda el "Sakuno-chan, no queremos que cambies de idea cuando ya tengas a Ryoma-sama a punto caramelo... ¿no?" antes de ponerle play al video, recuerda lo elástica que era la protagonista y lo gigante y musculoso que era el hombre en ese video.

Pero nada se compara a lo que siente, porque ver y sentir no es lo mismo, y los gestos de su rostro pueda que se parezcan a los de esa chica del video, pero Tomoka le ha aclarado que esto no es solo sexo, y ellos están haciendo el amor por primera vez.

Cuando deja de comparar su situación con la del video que ha visto esta tarde, nota que Ryoma ya no está sobre ella, así que abre los ojos, y no puede negar que lo que ve le encanta porque él se quitado su polera y el cuerpo que tiene la mata, la calienta, y si, ha sonado guarra, pero Ryoma siempre ha sido atractivo a sus ojos -y como no- y no lo piensa negar nunca más, no ahora que piensan seguir cono otra etapa mucho mas..._profunda._

Ryoma la levanta un poco y se ve desesperado tratando de quitarle aquella ropa interior, piensa que Ryoma la interrumpió en el momento adecuado porque si les ha sido complicado desamarrarlo a medias, no sabe como hubiese sido si llega después, cuando ella se ha amarrado completamente aquel conjunto de encaje.

Cuando solo le quedan las braguitas cubriéndole el cuerpo, se siente mareada y febril. Ryoma está sobre ella, moviéndose como un gato y rozándole en un movimiento rítmico mientras con la boca le come sus pechos, y es que es literal porque puede ver como la mira mientras le muerde suevamente su monte rosado, y con una de sus manos le acaricia el otro pezón.

Gime un poco más fuerte y recuerda como Tomoka le ha dicho que uno puede "venirse" - aunque ni idea que sea el significado de esa palabra- con tan solo una caricia lujuriosa en los pechos.

* * *

No sabe que significa esa palabra pero ha escuchado que son cientos de corrientes eléctricas viajando a velocidad extrema por el cuerpo, seguido de una relajación en donde los músculos ya no se contraen mas. Es asombroso que solo lo sienta mientras le acarician los pechos, pero no quiere agotarse todavía y entre maullidos de placer le pide a Ryoma que acabe con eso de allí y siga, porque empieza a sentir sus extremidades tensándose y no quiere acabar todavía.

Él ha bajado hasta su ombligo y con cierta rudeza le ha besado y succionado un pedacito de piel cerca de su vientre, cierra los ojos y arquea su espalda, nunca creyó que su primera vez fuese a ser tan..._placentera._

Ha separado - con mucho esfuerzo- a Ryoma de su cuerpo y se han puesto de rodillas sobre la cama, no se siente temeraria, pero la boca de Ryoma le ha dado cierta valentía para sujetarlo de la hebilla del cinturón, y sin mirarle a los ojos desabrocharle el pantalón. Él está sorprendido y excitado pero no piensa detenerla.

Con coraje le ha bajado lentamente el pantalón, y sin evitar la curiosidad ha palpado su erección, Ryoma le ha gruñido guturalmente en su oído y se ha lanzado sobre ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. La besa con furia, aunque no parece enojado, esta mas bien demasiado ansioso y esa es la señal que saca a Sakuno de aquel mundo de fantasía lujuriosa.

-Es...Espera...un...poco- tomo un respiro, y se estiro hacia la mesita de noche, suponía que el llegaba mañana, pero aun así compro _eso_ con antelación, abrió el cajón y le paso el paquete a Ryoma. Él le sonrió con suficiencia haciéndola enrojecer, pero aun así se aparto un poco de ella y se puso la protección, después beso la comisura de sus labios y se controlo de no ponerse salvaje mientras le quitaba de encima la ultima prenda.

Se coló de nuevo por sus piernas repartiendo miles de besos sobre su cuerpo, relajándola, poniendo un poco de paz en su organismo para llevar las cosas con calma, con sus manos tomó la cadera de ella, la beso profundo mientras se abría camino por su sexo, entrando despacio y rozando con sus paredes húmedas, el gemido quedo les llega al mismo tiempo y Sakuno se sujeto de sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos, no quería que doliera, pero sentía como el cuidado de él no surtía efecto, se detenía cada tanto acostumbrándola a su presencia dentro de ella, y en el último momento entro rápido, acallándola con su boca, y se sorprendió al no recibir mayor queja que una mordedura en sus labios

-No ... ha dolido...Tanto- le dijo ella- pero espera...un poco- se relajo, le beso, y se amoldo a la posición asintiendo con la cabeza, dándole la mejor sonrisa que nunca le había visto. - ya- susurro para después besarle mientras el salía lentamente y volvía entrar, robándole el aliento. Escuchándola gemir por lo bajo.

Entrando y saliendo, pero aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, la tomó de las caderas y las levanto un poco, Sakuno se sostuvo con sus brazos un poco mejor, logrando acoplarse a la posición que él dirigía, le sentía dentro, muy dentro y profundo. Era placentero que solo alzar un grado más su cadera, porque la pelvis de él rozaba su punto erógeno y se sentía desfallecer.

Un poco más, y sentía que llegaba, siempre se imaginó tomar a Sakuno, pero nunca creyó que fuese a ser algo tan –y ojala nunca nadie lo oyera- mágico, era obvio que estaba con ella porque la…_quería,_ y era obvio que se quería pegar uno que otro revolcón con ella –aunque sonara vulgar- porque era hermosa, por donde la mirara, pero...y sin embargo, nunca se le paso por la cabeza la palabra "amor" al referirse al sexo.

Sentía, muy dentro de su ser, donde la razón pierde su nombre, y se vuelve fantasía, que aquello tan delicioso, combinación de estar con ella desde pequeños, y de hacerlo con ella, ahora que era toda una mujer, se parecía mucho a lo que en novelas rosas se le llamaba hacer el amor.

Hasta Ann soltaba uno que otro comentario mientras se empalagaba con Momo, y él los oía sin querer.

Siendo totalmente sincero, hacer el amor con Sakuno por primera vez era algo demasiado sublime para su organismo y de eso estuvo seguro cuando sintió como la cavidad de ella le apretaba mientras gemía un alto _Ryoma-kun, _llevándoselo de paso a él también. Llegando al clímax, culminando dentro de ella.

Se recostó con cuidado sobre aquel cuerpo deliciosamente femenino, aun con convulsiones dentro de su cuerpo, y respirando agitadamente.

-Ai...Shite...shiteru…_Ryoma-kun_- La sintió suspirar, la miro desde su posición, con la nariz en el valle de sus senos, y sonrío, porque el cabello de ella ya se había secado.

* * *

Siguiente cap. -Ultimo- ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

* * *

**No sé cómo hacerlo**

_Capitulo 2_

* * *

_-Ai...Shite...shiteru…Ryoma-kun- La sintió suspirar, la miro desde su posición, con la nariz en el valle de sus senos, y sonrío, porque el cabello de ella ya se había secado._

_

* * *

_

-Vamos Sakuno, ¿de qué te preocupas? Tienes 22 años, tenéis un departamento gigante, el es tenista, tú tienes cientos de ventas en el mall, viajáis cada fin de semana, tenéis autos, ya habéis reemplazado a Karupin con Kooromi…-

-Mou, no me recuerdes a Karupin, no fue justo que muriera- Dijo Sakuno con una voz triste.

-Murió de viejo Saku-chan- Tomoka le palmeó la espalda con ternura- Pero bueno, estábamos hablando de lo _otro- _Sakuno enrojeció

-No me siento bien ocultándole _eso _a Ryoma-kun

-Lo sé, pero él debe saberlo ¿no?

-H…hai- Susurro derrotada Sakuno.

Hace más o menos 6 semanas que no era regular su regla, es decir, nunca había sido cumplida, pero por lo menos llegaba cada veintitantos días, y ahora que no le llegaba la regla se sentía asustada, pensaba que eran sus hormonas, pues era extraño pero aun así, cada que lo hacía con Ryoma se le retrasaba una semana, y al ir a su ginecóloga ella se lo explico científicamente como una irregularidad en su organismo que en muchas mujeres sucedía. Las hormonas se revolucionaban y su regla cambiaba de ciclo.

Pero lo normal era una semana…no seis. Y estaba asustada, no por creer lo que creía, si no por como reaccionaria Ryoma con la _grata _noticia.

Tomoka estaba en su tercer mes y le había hecho ver las cosas desde el punto de vista económico, y como estaban bien, simplemente no tenía objeción, el miedo venia en que Ryoma y ella aun eran muy jóvenes e inexpertos como para traer…bueno…_otra vida _al mundo.

Es decir, Tomoka había planeado eso con antelación y Kaoru-sempai no se había negado nunca a una petición de la morena. Pero con ella era distinto porque Ryoma estaba con ella dos semanas al mes, y no creía conveniente su falta de tiempo para la crianza de un bebé.

Nunca habían hablado de eso, lo más cercano al tema eran los condones, pastillas, e inyecciones que probaban, y no se sentía capaz de ir al baño a poner gotitas de orina sobre un tubo esperando un color azul que denotara negativo, en vez de uno rosadito con dos líneas dejando claro un positivo embarazo.

Lo más cercano a una madre era Rinko-san y no se sentía del todo bien al confesárselo a ella, por eso había acudido a sus amigas.

-Vamos Ann, ¡has que Sakuno entre al baño!-

-Es decisión de Sakuno, no tuya Tomo-chan-Miro a la de ojos caoba- Pero estamos de acuerdo en algo… debes comprobarlo antes de que Ryoma vuelva.

Sakuno estaba alterada, y a punto de llorar. Ann la rodeo con sus brazos, y Tomoka le paso un agua mineral.

-Lo haré- Dijo sin una pizca de determinación y con mucha reticencia.

-Pues no te veo las ganas de quitarte del sillón Sakuno- Soltó Tomoka irónicamente. Sakuno y Ann la miraron molestas.

Sakuno se puso de pie con la caja en la mano y se encaminó hacia el baño a paso lento, como yendo hacia el purgatorio.

-Mou, que tonta…-Sollozó Sakuno leyendo las instrucciones-

* * *

_Había sido Ryoma el primer culpable de que ella estuviera en ese estado, siempre planificaban, con lo que fuese, pero Sakuno había ido a New York para apoyarle, y al ganar no se aguanto las ganas de meterla en su camerino, recordaba nítidamente como le había hecho el amor sin quitarse casi ropa de encima, ni de ella ni de él. _

_También recordaba cómo – y aun se sonroja al siquiera pensarlo- se había corrido dentro de ella tantas veces, en tan poco tiempo – o eso pensaba ella porque entraron con el sol de las 17hrs, y salieron con la luna de las 19hrs-_

_Es más, en sus recuerdos también se veía a ella misma disfrutando del encuentro recostada contra aquella helada pared en donde él la sostenía._

_

* * *

_

Agitó el tubito y espero 5 largos minutos…

* * *

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Ann y Tomoka, que se comían las uñas mirando el reloj, se sobresaltaron al mirar hacia la puerta. Ryoma dejaba las maletas a la entrada y colgaba el abrigo en el perchero.

-_Joder_- Susurraron al tiempo. – Etto…nosotras…nosotras nos íbamos ya ¡jeje!- Tomoka tomó a Ann y salieron corriendo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ryoma las miró detenidamente hasta que se perdieron fuera del departamento.

-¡Ha dado positivo!- Reconoció el grito en la voz de Sakuno, quien salía del baño cabizbaja.- Estoy embarazada…Mou.-Terminó tristemente, pero se le notaba también feliz…o algo así.

Lo que le sorprendió fue cuando entendió el mensaje.

-Perdón, ¿Qué has dicho?- Sakuno levantó sus ojos azorada, asustada, echa pánico.

-¡Ryoma-kun!- En seguida corrió a ocultarse en la habitación, y Ryoma no pudo evitar seguirla, aquella noticia lo dejaba frío.-Mou…perdóname, no era mi intención, pero…Mou-Del otro lado de la puerta escuchaba a Sakuno llorar- Es que…yo creo…no… sé… cómo… hacerlo… yo.

-Ábreme- Le dijo suavemente. No pretendía estar calmado, pero no quería asustarla. Ella le abrió despacio la puerta.- ¿Desde…?-Pasó una mano por cabellos mientras Sakuno sujetaba aun la puerta y miraba el suelo. – ¿Cuando?

Sakuno se acaricio el vientre por inercia.

-Aun…aun...yo…no lo…se- Cerro los ojos, como si quisiera evitar un golpe que ya sabía, iba dirigido hacia ella.- Si no…quieres…bueno..Er…eres joven.

-No seas tonta- Susurro, pero su mirada se desvió hacia el vientre que aun no se abultaba nada, que parecía que no escondiese nada.

Sakuno suspiro dolorosamente, tal vez, lo mejor…

-Debo...Irme…betsuni- le empujo con delicadeza pasando por su lado.

El cuerpo de Ryoma no reaccionaba, pero aun no sabía que sentía, es decir, discutían sobre algo que era serio, no era como cuando ella se oponía a ir a la hamburguesería y cocinaba vegetales o curry.

-Sakuno…-Le llamo por lo bajo, sin asustarla, ni saber que más decir, paso de nuevo su mano por sus cabellos verdosos.- No es…_joder…_deberíamos…vamos a control…- Aun no estaba preparado para eso, pero no pensaba dejar que ella se fuese sola, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, todavía eran unos niños en cuerpo de adultos, Sakuno no tenia madre ni padre, y Ryusaki-sensei había muerto poco después que ellos.

Él había estado con ella siempre, y ella con él también, que su padre no estuviera le dolia, aunque no lo demostrara, que Karupin se fuera, también había resultado doloroso.

Que su madre ya no fuese la misma mujer alegre de antes era igual de dramático. Pero él no pensaba abandonar a Sakuno, aunque tuviesen que madurar demasiado rápido.

Se giró y le busco con la mirada, estaba arrodillada en el suelo dándole una disculpa, con su frente pegada al suelo. Él se encogió a su lado de rodilla, ayudándola a levantarse.

No la dejaba sola, simplemente porque la necesitaba de su lado, le alegraba los días, le hacía bien a su salud emocional, pero era error suyo el haberla tomado aquella noche sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Somos…aun…muy jóvenes- Él la abrazó contra sí.

-Lo sé…

-Betsuni…

-_Ai…shiteru-_ Sakuno, aun abrazada a él intentó separase de su pecho, pero él no se lo permitió, no pensaba dejar que ella le viese sonriendo de _esa _manera.

* * *

-Hikaru-chan, no hagas eso- Le dijo Ryoma al niño que le jalaba la cola a kooromi

-¡Sakuno!

-Dime- Le dijo ella desde la cocina

-Dile que suelte a Kooromi, le rasguñara- Sakuno salió de la cocina y se acercó hasta la sala de estar tomando al niño en brazos- no hagas eso Karu-chan, le duele- Después lo dejo en el suelo y el pequeño acarició delicadamente al gato.-Eso está mejor-

-Atito…es muy dindo…-Cantó Hikaru mientras le rascaba las orejas y el gato cerraba los ojos.

Ryoma miro malamente a Sakuno, porque a él no le prestaba ni pizca de atención cuando le decía que no a algo, pero a Sakuno si.

-Es solo un niño, Ryoma-kun- Sakuno sonrió.

-Hmm…ya- Ryoma seguía serio.

-Mou…Ryoma-kun, tu… ¿Eres feliz?- Sakuno desvió la mirada. Ryoma ni lo pensó

-Hai…

-Otōchan… ¡mira!-Dijo Hikaru a Ryoma hablando con palabras que casi no se entendían y riendo mientras el gato – que en ese momento parecía un perro- daba vueltas persiguiendo su cola. Ryoma volteo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa…estaba claro…

-Yo también soy feliz Ryoma-kun-

* * *

Es todo ;)


End file.
